


Was That Kiss Anime Enough Or Should I Try Again?

by orphan_account



Series: Questions We Ask Ourselves [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agoraphobia, Alternate Universe - Human, Anime Nerds Kiss During Nichijou, Dorks, F/F, First Kiss, Stuttering Alphys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphys doesn't shuffle away immediately, she lingers for a moment. Her eyes are so bright and sharp behind her glasses, the same colour as emeralds, and her chest is still heaving as she tries to get her breath back. Undyne is aware of how close they are, their knees brushing against each other's, and their hands still tightly clasped. More and more of Alphys's hair is coming loose, unravelling from the loose knots and falling around her shoulders instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was That Kiss Anime Enough Or Should I Try Again?

The first time Undyne steps into Alphys's apartment, she is completely taken aback by the sight of it. It looks like somebody stays in here 24/7, since there is a chaotic mess of old clothes, lost chunks of robotics, and fizzing chemicals just laying around the place. There are empty takeout food containers balanced on most available surfaces. And Undyne is willing to swear by her spear that every single shelf in the front room is stuffed full of manga. 

The door is stuck, jammed against a pile of old laundry, and Undyne has to force her way into the room. She peers around, takes in the sight of the apartment, and blinks a few times. Alphys... Really DOESN'T leave the building? Ever, it looks like. Something close to pity but closer to sympathetic pings inside her chest. Poor Alphys. 

"Undyne!" Alphys squeaks, like she forgot that she gave her a key to the apartment and _invited_ her over. She's sat behind the coffee table, tinkering with some wires and scrap metal, her hands soaked in pink paint. Her short hair is pinned back in two tiny knots, some strands escaping to curl around her face. She tucks one of the wispy strands back behind her ear and smears a streak of pink through her hair. 

Undyne grins. "Uh, hey." 

"H-hey." Alphys stares at her with a small smile, her hands fidgeting shyly, "It's n-nice to s-see you." 

"You invited me over, remember?"

"Y-yeah but I didn't think y-you'd actually c-come." Alphys shrugs and stands up, "I n-need to cl-clean up. You, uh, w-wait there and w-watch some TV or s-something." 

She darts into the bathroom across the room and slams the door without another word. Undyne shrugs and turns her attention to the TV- it is HUGE. It is the biggest TV Undyne has ever seen. Alphys must make a lot of money doing science stuff. She finds the remote underneath a couch cushion and digs it out, flicking the TV on and finding it paused mid-anime. She blinks for a minute before clicking play and resuming for her. 

It's a bizarre show. Undyne is enthralled. 

She only looks up when she feels somebody sinking into the couch beside her. Alphys has washed her hands and face MOSTLY clean, though there's still a little paint smeared on her left ear, and she's stripped off her labcoat. Now, she's just wearing her pants and her worn-out shirt with Sailor Moon printed across the front. Her glasses are perched crookedly on her nose and her knees are pulled up to her chest. When she catches Undyne looking, she just hunches further over her knees and turns her head away. 

"Hey." Undyne pokes her in the side, "What's this show?" 

"Oh, you m-mean _Nichijou_?" Alphys glances sideways at her, "H-haven't you s-seen it be-before?" 

"Nope." Undyne shakes her head, "I'm lucky I have you to introduce me to all these cool shows, huh?" She attempts to wrap an arm around her but Alphys blushes heavily and leans away, "Oh. Uh. That's okay, you don't have to sit by me or anything. Whatever." 

Alphys looks embarrassed. 

They watch the most of the series together, not that either of them intended to, and it takes at least three episodes for Alphys to relax even a little. At the end of the third episode, her arms retreat to her sides and she stretches out her legs cautiously, so that her feet rest on the edge of the coffee table. Near the end of the fifth episode, she's straightening her back out so that she's no longer hunched over herself. Her hand is creeping towards Undyne's by eighth episode, sat on the couch between them like the elephant in the room. 

Undyne keeps glancing at her hand, unsure of if she should hold it. 

Alphys has a soft laugh, more of a nasally giggle really, which she keeps smothering with her hand. Every time she laughs, something explodes inside of Undyne like a burning star. She wants to kiss her bad but they haven't been seeing each other very long- they haven't even clarified if they're girlfriend and girlfriend yet- and she doesn't want to upset Alphys. 

Eventually, Alphys clears her throat. "You c-can hold my h-hand if you w-want." 

"Right!" Undyne says, "That was my plan all along. I knew that... Heh." 

Carefully, she slides her hands into Alphys's. Their fingers lock together and both of them exhale in relief; the nervous butterflies that Undyne denies exist within her stomach seem to disappear at the feeling of the warm hand in hers. Alphys fiddles with a loose curl of her hair and keeps her eyes fixed on the screen. 

Undyne can't help staring at her. 

"Is there s-something on my f-face?" Alphys blushes, like she's ashamed somebody's looking at her. Her hand brushes her face consciously before falling back down to her side. 

"You're really pretty." Undyne blurts out before she can stop herself. 

Alphys's face looks so hot that you could probably not just fry an egg on it but an entire English breakfast for a family of ten. The pink has spread all the way to the tips of her ears. Her hand turns quickly clammy in Undyne's. 

"D-Don't say that!" Her voice is barely a squeak, "I'm n-not." 

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true. I'm always honest with people." Undyne says, fiercely, "I think you're just about the prettiest girl in the entire WORLD and you can't argue with me, so THERE." Her voice comes out too loud and Alphys shrinks back, "I mean, uh, that's just what _I_ think. You can believe whatever you want." 

Alphys shrugs and a small smile plays on her lips. "Nobody's e-ev-ever said anything l-like that to me b-be-before, U-Un-Undyne." 

"Get used to it because I'm gonna be telling you that a lot." Undyne says, "Though, I guess that's kind of shallow to just talk about how you look. I like your mind too, I like how smart you are. I like that you watch anime and wear cool anime shirts. I like-" 

There's a shuffling sound and somebody slams into her full force, lips pressed against hers. It's sudden, unplanned, and it feels like Alphys has no idea what she's doing. She tastes a lot like toothpaste and her tongue slips into Undyne's mouth uncertainly, like she's not sure what she should be doing. One hand is still crushing Undyne's, the other has landed on her shoulder. Undyne reciprocates eagerly, kissing her hard, trying not to freak out. Eventually, she has to pull back so that she can breathe and Alphys is gasping like a fish. 

Undyne can't believe what just happened. This girl this beautiful, smart girl that lives downstairs from her; this girl who she's been hanging out with a lot; this girl who she's had a crush on since she first saw her; this girl who she had no idea if she liked her back or if they were even dating; this girl kissed her! Just like that! And it was like nothing Undyne ever felt before. 

One hand rushes to clasp her chest. "Undyne.... I'm s-so-so sorry!" 

The scientist leaps to her feet, about to rush off, but Undyne catches her by the arm. She pulls her back down onto the couch and Alphys looks surprised, flustered. 

"Don't run away." Undyne insists, "You don't need to freak out, I wanted to kiss you too! It was perfect, it was just like one of your animes!" 

Alphys stares at her for a moment. Then, she giggles nervously. 

"I got p-paint on your f-face." Alphys explains, leaning in and wiping it away with her thumb, "S-sorry, I w-was working on th-this project for a f-friend of m-mi-mine earlier. I gu-guess I still h-ha-had paint on my h-hands." 

Undyne grins. "Yeah, I guess you did." 

Alphys doesn't shuffle away immediately, she lingers for a moment. Her eyes are so bright and sharp behind her glasses, the same colour as emeralds, and her chest is still heaving as she tries to get her breath back. Undyne is aware of how close they are, their knees brushing against each other's, and their hands still tightly clasped. More and more of Alphys's hair is coming loose, unravelling from the loose knots and falling around her shoulders instead. 

"Was that your first kiss?" Undyne asks, curiously. 

Wordlessly, Alphys nods. 

"Was I good enough? Did I live up to your high expectations?" 

Alphys smiles and nods again. "You p-put every s-single kiss on m-my top ten a-an-anime kiss list to sh-shame. I'll ha-have to rewrite it." She looks away, "You're the f-firs-first person to ever li-like me as much as I li-like them." 

"You're the first person I ever liked this much." Undyne admits, "Are you okay?" 

She considers the question for a moment. "I might n-need f-fi-five minutes an-and my asthma in-inh-inhaler." 

The show is still playing in the background but Undyne isn't paying attention to it anymore, choosing instead to watch Alphys stand up, brushing her pants off, before retreating back into the bathroom. This time, she doesn't slam the door closed behind her and Undyne hears her steadying her breathing and splashing her face with water before returning to the room. She doesn't walk back to Undyne straight away, stepping awkwardly around the junk and retrieving a plastic bag from behind the bookcase. She drops it onto Undyne's lap. 

"What's this?" Undyne pulls out several DVDs, "Is this-" 

"It's j-just a c-coup-couple of DVDS that I th-thought you'd l-like." Alphys shuffles closer to pick one out, "I th-think you're really g-going to l-like Sword A-Art Online." 

"Swords are pretty cool." Undyne agrees, "Not AS cool as spears but pretty cool." She hesitates, counting the DVDs, "Are these really all for me?" 

"Y-yeah." Alphys looks embarrassed, "Is it t-too much?" 

"Maybe a little." Undyne shrugs and grins, "But I'll watch them all. I think your shows are all super cool! Sometimes, I think you're much too cool for me..." 

"D-don't be ridiculous." Alphys smiles, "W-we can be the s-same level of cool, maybe. If you w-want to be." 

"Sounds great." Undyne says; she puts the plastic bag aside, "But in the meantime, how about I give you the best ever second kiss and ruin your list of top ten second kisses in anime?" 

"I don't have a list for that y-" 

Undyne kisses her again.


End file.
